iStalk Freddie
by Tomboy22
Summary: When Freddie keeps getting messages and being followed by an unknown person. What does Freddie have to do to keep the ones he loves out of danger? and who is Manny Thompson and why is he weird? Read to find out. Will have SEDDIE! ON BREAK FOR A WHILE!
1. iIntro

**Hey you guys I bet you are all wondering why is she writing another story when she needs to finish the other two? Well because I thought of this story a lot but I didn't want to forget it. so here is IStalk Freddie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Freddies P.o.v**

I was walking in school when all of a sudden I was tackled from behind.

"Hi Freddie". The voice said behind me that I knew was My girlfriend Sam Puckett. Yup you heard right Sam Puckett is my girlfriend. One day we were in a big fight and she told me her feelings when I asked her why she hated me, and I told her I love her back and we became a couple Three months ago.

"Hey Sam why did you tackle me". I asked her as I got up.

"Because I wanted to duh". She said and then kissed me.

"I could get used to that". I said with a dazed look on my face. Then Sam giggled.

"You could nub". Sam said and kept kissing me and I kissed her back pulling her closer and she moaned in my mouth and that made me smile, but our fun was interruped when someone cleared there throat.

"Uh Lovebirds this is a hallway not a place to see her best friends makeout". The voice I knew was Carly said.

"Whatever Carly". Sam said mad that we had to stop.

"Don't worry we will pick it up where we left off later". I said to Sam.

"Ok I will be waiting". Sam purred. _I love it when she does that! _I thought.

"Ok well guys I heard there was a new student. I hope its a boy"! Carly said.

"You just want a new boyfriend Carly". Sam said.

"Duh Sam I have been so lonely when you guys got together and I need a boyfriend". Carly said.

"Well you are not the third wheel Carly". I said.

"Yeah I know but it would be nice to have a man of my own". Carly said.

"Yeah I know I found mine". Sam said, looking at me.

"Wow thanks I found my girl too". I said honest.

"Aww you guys are too sweet for your own good now lets get to class". Carly said and we started to walk off. We all had the same homeroom. Math and when we went in Sam and Carly took there seats but I stood and looked over to the teacher's desk and that must have been the new guy, but he looked very familar to me. Then he turned around and caught my eye and my whole world felt liked it stopped when I saw it was my old **Ex-**Friend. Manny Thompson.

"Freddie, Freddie Benson"? Manny asked with a slight evil smirk on his face.

_Great just what I need._ I thought.

**A/N: Well I just thought that most of these stories are about Sam having a stalker or Carly but never Freddie. So I thought why can't I write one, so I did and I want to here from you to see if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading. Please, Please review. Tomboy22. **


	2. iMeet Manny Thompson, iGet Mad

**Hey guys sorry I took to long but I have two great reasons! Ok I have one good and one bad reason, the bad one is I was lazy. But the good one is that I start school in 5 days and I still need my stuff for it. Anyway here is chapter 2 of iStalk Freddie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Manny Thompson!**

**Freddies P.o.v**

"Hey Manny, what are you doing here"? I asked.

"Well I decided to come back to Seattle to finish my schooling since I couldn't in Rome". He said with that evil smirk still on his face.

"Uh Freddie who is this"? Asked Carly and Sam.

"This is my old friend Manny Thompson, Manny this is my best friend Carly and my **Girlfriend** Sam". I said making the word girlfriend clear to him.

"Wow little Fweddie is growing up and nice to meet you girls". He said and kissed Carly and Sam's hands. _he makes me sick._

"Well why don't we get together after school". Carly said flirting.

"Sure I would love to". Manny said.

"Ok meet me at the front doors". Carly said flirting again.

"Ok bye Carly, Sam, LF". Manny said and went to go sit down.

"Wow he is cute". Carly said as we sat down.

"Whatever". I said.

"What's wrong, it seems like you don't want him here". Sam said.

"I don't, he always makes my life a living hell and I thought that was over when he moved to Rome but he came back". I said angrily.

"Ok calm down Freddie but he will be a very cute boyfriend". Carly said.

"UGHH"! I yelled when the bell rung and ran out of the classroom as fast as I can. I love Carly as a sister but she can be so shallow. I ran toward the jaintor's closet, went in and locked the door I don't care if I skip class, I am not going to be near him. Outside I hear Sam and Carly's voice calling for me. When they leave I will just go home.

**15 mins Later**

I don't here anyone outside calling me, so I walk out only to run into..

**A/N: I made this short on purpose because I needed a cliffhanger. Maybe you can guess who was waiting for him. I promise to update as soon as I can but I still have Tae Kwon Do, and I have to still get stuff for school since my school starts in 5 days but I will try my hardest to get out new chapters of this story and the others. By the way LF stands for Little Freddie since Freddie was shorter than Manny. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	3. iGet Some Kissing, iGet Madder

**Hey people I wanted to get this up before the weekend but you know school and other stuff. I will try to be a better updater. Anyway here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Freddies P.o.v**

Sam...

"Hey Sam what are you doing here". I said as I got up from the floor.

"Well I saw you run into the janitors closet and I was pretending to call out your name for Carly and I said I would stay back if I see you so I did but quietly so you wouldn't here me and I waited for you to come out and here you are". Sam said in one breath.

"Ok well I gotta go to my locker". I said and left.

'Wait Freddie I didn't know this was a big thing to you before so I will stay away from him". Sam said in all serious.

"Really"? I asked.

"Yeah I mean your my boyfriend now and you always do things for me so I should do something for you. Even if your a total nub". Sam said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at the end but hugged her anyway.

"Thank you for doing this Sam". I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then opened my locker but a note fell out it said: _**I know who you are and you will be hearing from me a lot and tell anyone and your love ones will be taken and maybe killed. Hate, Your Non Buddy.**_

I wonder who would send me this. I know for one thing I will fine out who this is.

"What is that"? Sam asked.

"Um nothing just notes for class". I said lying which I hate to do to her, but I don't want her to get hurt.

"Ok lets go to Carly's apartment". Sam said unsure of what I said.

"Yeah lets go". I said as we head toward the car. We got in and as we head toward Carly's I think about who would send me this note and why they sent it, but we get to Carly's so we head past Lewbert's screams and yells and take the elevator up to Carly's and then we go towards her door but before we go in I was suddenly pushed againest the wall and felt Sam's lips on mine then she forces her tongue in my mouth and I kissed hungrly back. Then we finally slowed down and she pulled her lips off mine.

"Not that I am complaining because that was awesome but what was that for"? I asked.

"Well this morning we didn't finish what we started". She said and winked at me.

"Ok then well up lets get in there". I said breathless. _Man her kisses still leave me breathless and we have been dating for three months._

"Ok". She said with a smirk on her face knowning what I was thinking. I was happy but that soon fell down the drain when I walked into to Carly's Apartment. I saw Manny and Carly on the couch kissing.

**A/N: Sorry its so short and I was going to put it up earlier but I had homework and it took to long. I should have the next update on the weekend. and if can anyone tell be a better name for the stalker because your non buddy is very stupid so if anyone has a better one I will be willing to listen, and Carly doesn't want to lookout for Freddie. Bad Carly! Anyway Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	4. iGet Even Madder, ilose a Friend, iTell

**Hey party people! sorry this is a far away update but the weekend I said I was going to update my computer crashed. but I got it back on as you can see and was going to update but then I got writers block. ugh, anyway here is chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Freddie's P.o.v**

I can't believe they where kissing! I am **Really Mad** now!

"CARLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING"! I yelled at them and they both jumped up scared. I even saw that Sam was even scared but I'll apologize later, right now I am seeting.

"I am kissing my new boyfriend what are you doing here. YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME"! Carly yelled at me.

"What do you mean I am no longer welcome here I am your friend". I said still angry but confused too.

"No you are not my friend, I know why you and Manny aren't friends but what you did is cruel". Carly said.

"Wait what did he say I did, I did nothing he was the one who ended our friendship because he did something stupid". I said almost to a yelling point.

"No you did Freddie". Manny said. with a hint of an evil smirk on his face.

**Flashback**

**We were about eleven and I saw a girl I really liked. Me, Freddie, and my twin brother Danny where sitting at the lunch table and we saw her walk by. **

**"If you like her so much as her out man"! Freddie said.**

**"Yeah go for it". Danny said.**

**"Ok I will". I said and went toward her. Her name was Jenny Parker I asked her out and she said yes. So when we went out for a couple weeks and it was great but then I walked into the class Me, Danny, Freddie, and Jenny share together. I was early and so was Freddie because I was walking in and saw Freddie and Jenny kissing! Freddie said she was his and Jenny said that she never wanted me that she was using me to get to Freddie. Danny was backing up me and then we left together. So I haven't spoke to him at all anymore.**

**End Of Flashback.**

"That's the story". Manny said. and if I could explode I would because that story was a lie, well what my answer was wrong see she kissed me first when she told me she was using him to get to me. I told her I don't like her that way and won't betray my friend but I guess she heard him coming so she kissed me. Danny said he was backing up him but he was really backing up me. He calls each month so see how I am doing. Manny since she kissed me but didn't know he has been making my life hell for the rest of my life until he moved to Rome.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL THEM THE TRUTH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE"! I yelled.

"FREDDIE STOP YELLING AT MY BOYFRIEND! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND NEVER COME BACK. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. YOU ARE ALSO OFF OF iCARLY"! Carly yelled at me.

"Fine I will never bother you again". I said surprizly calm and walked out the door without another word.

**A/N: Wow Freddie has a bad mouth and Carly was a bitch. but you guys will learn what Sam would say after Freddie left next chapter. I will try to update faster and get that chapter up. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	5. iGet a New Mad, iLove You, iDanger

**Hi guys so here I am updating this story cuz I was bored and I am hurt. Today at school someone pushed me down the stairs. Now my face is a little swollen but I will be fine. But you didn't want to here my life story you wanted to see the chapter so here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Sams P.o.v**

I couldn't believe what just happened. She trusted a guy, whom she ment today and not her **Best Friend **who she has known for years. Now I am mad. You might want to stay away because this is about to get ugly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU"! I shouted at Carly.

"What, he is not my friend anymore and what he did to Manny was very mean and I don't be friend with people who are mean". She said.

"So I am a ball of sunshine! I am mean and did you hear Freddie's side of the story"? I asked in rage.

"Well no I didn't, but I believe Manny so it doesn't matter". She said in a snobby tone.

"Well if he is not your friend then I am not either and wouldn't want to be. How could you, you believe him who you ment today and not your Best friend whom you have known for years and didn't even hear his story! My best friend that I know wouldn't even do that but you are not her. Don't call me at all, and I quit iCarly. Later". I said and walked out to find Freddie. _I think I know where he's at. _I thought and I was right, there he is on the Fire escape but it looked like he had been crying. So I walked out to talk to him.

"Hey". I said to him. He turned around and and looked at me like the saddest boy on earth. I thought my heart broke right then and there.

"S-Sam is that you"? He asked.

"Yes its me". I said quietly.

"Oh I thought you were going to leave me too, like Carly did". He said sadly and I was at disbelief. How could he think I would leave him?

"Freddie why would you think I would leave you? I love you and your my boyfriend, I will always think your right, well when it comes to something else, when it comes to me I will always be right". I said joking at the end which got a laugh out of my sobbing boyfriend.

"Yeah thanks Sam its just that he has taken so much from me already and I just got off the handle that he took Carly. I mean I would get off the handle if he took either or both of you, cuz you both are important and Carly just took his side without even hearing my story. That hurts a lot". He said sadly.

"Well if you mind me asking what is your side of the story"? I asked.

"Well what he said was true but my answer was wrong I told her that I wasn't going to go out with her because she was dating my best friend so she thought that was rubbsh and kissed me at the exact same moment he came in. I lost him because of a girl and I never wanted him to end our friendship and his twin brother Danny still talks to me". He said to me.

"Oh. Just never think I am going to leave you ok I love you and always will. I said honestly.

"Thanks Sam I am never going to leave you either, and I love you too and always will". He said and kissed me on the lips for 8 seconds. _Like our First kiss. _I thought and helped him inside.

"So I was thinking we go out to dinner on Saturday because our Four month anniversty is coming up". Freddie said to me.

"Yeah so where are you taking me and bringing me"? I asked.

"Its a surprize". He said.

"You have no idea do you"? I asked knowingly.

"Yep" He said with that cute smile on his face. Ugh the things this boy does to me.

"Well I-" My phone is ringing.

"Hello". I answered.

"Is this Samantha Puckett"? A deep voice said.

"Yes but its Sam so, what do you want"? I asked.

"Well don't freak out but your mom is in the hospital". The deep voice said.

"What"! I shouted.

"Yes please come to Bay Runner Hospital". The deep voice said.

"Ok I am on my way". I said and hung up and since I don't have a car yet I will get Freddie to take me there.

"What's wrong Sam". Freddie said with a concern look.

"My Mom is in the hospital". I said.

"What, Why"! he said shocked.

"I don't know why but can you drive me to Bay Runner please". I said in a small voice.

"Yeah of course come on". He said as we ran out the door. _Please be good mom._ I thought and went out the door.

**A/N: Well there is the chapter so I hoped you liked it and you will find out what happened to Sam's mom next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	6. iGo to the Hospital, iGet Another Note

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I am now. Because I had a reason to update today. My friend's Bday is today! Happy Bday Tommy! :) anyway On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Manny and Danny. Danny I am happy about qwning Manny NO!**

**Sams P.o.v**

_I can believe My mom's in the hospital. _ I thought as Freddie and I entered. We then went up to the check in desk.

"Hi I am looking for Pam Puckett please". I said to the desk lady.

"OK How are you related to her"? the desk lady asked me.

"I am her daughter, can I just please know how she got here and if I can see her please"? I said pleading.

"Well she was walking toward a store to pick up some beer and someone dragged her into a alley and beat her up". She said to me.

"Well can I see her please". I said almost sobbing.

"Yeah she is in room 239". She said and I ran as fast as I can to go and see her leaving Freddie behind.

**Freddies P.o.v**

I was about to follow Sam but the desk lady stopped me.

"Hey, are you Freddie Benson"? She asked me.

"Uh yeah I am why"? I asked her.

"Because the person that beat her up was working for someone who left a note for a Freddie Benson". She said amd gave me a piece of paper that looked like the note I got the day before yesterday.

_Glad that you follow directions on not telling anyone about these notes but your girlfriend made me girlfriend upset and now your girlfriend's mom had to pay. Again don't tell anyone about the note or else your girlfriend would have to pay next. I will be watching you so don't mess up. Hate your stalker._

I can't believe that someone would try and mess with me. Things are not going to be good for the rest of the week if I keep getting these notes. I also have to keep Sam save since this guy paid someone to hurt her mom. _I have to keep her save no matter what. _I thought and ran up to see Sam's mom. Once I reached her room I knocked and weak voice said come in.

"Hey Freddie". Sam said without even looking at me but I could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"The doctors said that the person that beat her up beat her into a coma, and that she might not wake up". Sam said and started sobbing. I ran up to her and hugged her tight as I can feel her tear soak up my shirt but I don't care. Someone is stalking me and making me and me girl horrible and I will fine out who this is.

**A/N: Yeah I know its short but I will update soon. Also can you guys guess who is sending these notes, and I am really sorry to do this but I need at least 5 reviews so I can write the next chapter. So the faster you review the faster I can update. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	7. iGet Worried, iAm Sad

**Hey guys. I am still sick so this is going to be short. Here is the real chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but The hospital, Manny and Danny.**

**Freddies P.o.v**

Right now I'm driving Sam and I back to my house because she didn't want to be alone while her mom is in the hospital. My mom is at visiting my aunt in North Carolina so its fine that Sam is here. _I'm still wondering who is writing me these notes and why do they hate me so much?_ I thought as I unlocked the door.

"Freddie I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning". Sam said and went to the guess room.

_I wish none of this happened. Whoever caused this, is out of there mind. But I can't help but feel like this is all my fault. _I thought as I fixed myself something to eat and started the t.v. _I just wish I could do something._ I thought again and when I was finished eating I got in bed with nightmares of what happened today.

**Sams P.o.v**

I decided it was time to get up, so I got dressed in a black Nerds need love too t shirt and some purple basketball shoes. Then I put my hair down and put a black hairband to go with it and I went out to see Freddie, sitting in his pjs listening to sad music and staring into space. Also it looked like he didn't get any sleep at all from the bags I see from under his eyes. I was so shocked he looked like that. So I went up to him and shook his shoulder.

"Freddie, Freddie are you ok? I asked worried.

"Its my fault, its my fault, its my fault". He mumbled to me with his eyes drooping.

"Ok Freddie you have to get to bed ok". I said really worried. He was scaring me. Me of all people!

"Its my fault, its my fault, its my fault". He kept mumbling to me so I did the vulcan press move on his shoulder and he passed out. Then I carried him to be and tucked him in with a final kiss in the forehead and left the room. _I hope he will be ok_ I thought and went ot go cook breakfast. I may be sad and worried but that doesn't mean I'm Sam. Duh.

**A/N: Yeah I know short and bad ending but as soon as I was going to take my nap my guy Friend Jalen started to text me and i didn't get that nap so thats what I'm going to do. I will update as soon as I get five reviews. By the way I am trying to get Sam's outfit up on my profile so if I get it up you can look at it. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	8. iGet Worried Even More, iSee

**Hey guys I'm back and not sick anymore. But had a busy week. If you read from my other story I updated today you would know my friend is in the hospital. I got word from his brother that nothing changed and that he's fine. Anyway back to why I updated. Here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hospital, Manny and Danny.**

**Sams P.o.v**

So its been two hours and Freddie is still knocked out. So I went in to check on him. When I entered his room I saw that he was out like a light. I really don't deserve him at all. He looks so peaceful. I just kissed his forehead which made him stir a little and he woke up.

"Huh Wha, whats going on Sam"? He asked sleeply.

"Nothing Freddie go back to sleep ok". I said and laid him back down.

"Okay Night Sammy". He said in a tired baby voice and went back out like a light. I found it so cute the way he said my name like that. I looked at the clock and saw it was 4 PM. So I decided to take a nap myself. I got into my bed and laid down with peaceful dreams of Freddie and Ham.

**Unknown P.o.v**

I just got in from my flight and was waiting for a taxi to take me to the Bushwell Plaza. Once I got there I knocked on Apartment 8-D and the door opened to reveal a Blonde hair girl who looked a lot like Sam from iCarly. She looked at me with a shocked look and then a mad look.

"What are you doing here"! She shouted at me.

"Oh you must have me mixed up with someone else. My name is...

**A/N: Yeah I know short but I was supposed to be in bed a couple of mins ago and I am going to be in trouble so yeah. Need five reviews for the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	9. iAm Tired, iGet Another Note

**Hey guys well I am so sorry that I forgot to update again because that friend that was in the hospital won't pick up his phone and Im worried like crazy but here is the real chapter 9.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but Manny, Danny and thats it.**

**Sams P.o.v**

I saw Manny at the door and I was shocked at first, but then I was mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"! I shouted to him.

"Oh you must have confused with someone else. My name is Danny Thompson". He said to me.

"Yeah right. I know your Manny". I said not believing a word he said.

"No I really am Danny, Manny is my twin brother. Is Freddie Benson here"? He questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let you see him "Danny". I said still not believing he's Danny.

"Ok if you let me see Freddie he can tell you I'm Danny. He can tell us apart". He said.

"Fine I'll let you see him but with recent events he isn't feelling like himself. Just a warning". I said as I let him in and saw Freddie finally out of bed but still messy and in his PJs sitting on the couch with some leftover Dinner from last night. He looked up and his eyes looked blood red and worse than before. I was really worried now.

"Freddie please tell me what's wrong"? I said really worried.

"Sam its fine, I'm fine ok, just tired but I'll rest later. Who was at the door"? Freddie said tiredly.

"This guy that saids he's Danny, Manny's twin brother but I don't think he is". I said to him. Then Freddie looked at him and his blood red eyes widened in surprize.

"Danny what are you doing here"? Freddie asked. Huh, he is Danny.

"Well when my brother came home, dad said I have to come a few days later. But Dad forgot to tell me that the apartment only had one bedroom so I was wondering if I could stay with you until I could get a job then I could get my own apartment". He said.

"Sure. Sam you don't mind sharing my bedroom with me do you and let Danny have the guessroom"? Freddie asked.

"I don't mind at all". I said honest and totally loving the idea. You know since I'm dating him in all.

"Ok let us bring Sam's stuff out of the guess room then you can move your stuff in". Freddie said and pulled me in the guessroom.

"Uh I could move my stuff in your room by myself Freddie you don't have to help me ok". I said.

"But I want to Sam. I love helping you with stuff" He said tiredly.

"But Freddie your really tired. You should rest nub". I said not as sweetly as I could have put it.

"I'm fine Sam ok, I really want to help yo-

"FREDDIE YOU GOT A NOTE AT THE DOOR"! Danny yelled from the living room.

"OK I'M COMING"! Freddie yelled back.

"See now you can't help me. Go get you note". I said with a smirk on my face.

"Whatever Sam". He said with a small smile and went in the living room.

**Freddies P.o.v**

I walked in the living room to see Danny holding a note to the ones similar to the ones I've been getting. I took the note out of his hand and it said:

_I've seen you have been tired lately and I know why. But if you want it to get worse don't tell anyone about this note or the other ones you have been getting or else I will do worse._ _Maybe something to your mom or maybe your pretty little girlfriend. Hate your stalker. P.s I will be watching you._

Great more of these letters. I thought.

"Freddie who was that by"? Danny said behind me.

"Uh well promise not to say anything especially Sam"? I said knowing I could trust Danny.

"Ok man whos that note by"? He asked.

"That's just it. I don't know but so far he put Sam's mom in the hospital and it was making me feel guilty because if I wasn't getting these notes then the people around me wouldn't be getting hurt cuz of me and I know I can't do anything to stop it and its all my faul-"

"Freddie don't say that ok. Its not your fault and I'm going to help you catch this guy ok". He said to me in a serious/firm tone.

"Ok. I knew you were my friend for a reason". I said tiredly joking and he laughed. Then we went to help Sam with her stuff.

But what they didn't know is that the person who was sending him these notes was right outside and heard everything he said to Danny. He also bought a plane ticket to London, England and is planing to do some revenge. "I told you not to tell Freddie now someone else is about to pay".

**A/N: Not the greatest ending but right now I'm living in drama city so I have to find a way out of that. Can anyone guess who was out the window? When I get 5 reviews I will write the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	10. iFinally Know, iGet Scared

**IM BACK! Im so so so so so sorry about how long I kept you guys waiting but I started to lose intrest in this story, but I saw how many people were still reading it, so I'm going to finish it for my fans. Again I'm really sorry. Here is chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Manny and Danny.**

**Freddies P.o.v**

After, Danny and I helped Sam with her stuff, We all went to the couch to watch some t.v. I think about an hour later I fell asleep because I felt someone wrap a blanket around me and turn off the lights. I then started having the same nightmare I've been having since I found out Sam's mom was in the hospital. Sam didn't like me anymore and started to date someone else. Danny hated me and joined sides with his brother, and I was all alone. I then felt someone shaking me to wake up. I woke up screaming to see Sam and Danny in front of me worried beyond belief.

"Freddie, are you ok"? They both asked at the same time.

"Yeah Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare". I told them both and got up to go take a shower cuz I stink.

"Freddie, where are you going"? Sam asked worried and looked scared.

"Going to take a shower, I stink. I'm fine Sam I promise". I told her tiredly and started to walk to the shower.

**Sams P.o.v**

I am really scared for Freddie and I know Danny knows what's wrong, because they took along time with that note before I moved all my stuff to Freddie's room.

"Danny, do you know what's wrong with Freddie"? I asked him and he looked nervous. Got him where I want him.

"Um, no Sam I don't". He told me and started walking to his new room for now anyway.

"Danny, I know you do, and if you've seen iCarly, then you know what would happen if I don't get my way". I told him in a low voice and he looked like he was about to crack until...

"OK! Freddie has been getting threating notes from this stalker person and that person was the one who hired people to put your mom in the hospital. Freddie didn't tell you because this person wanted to hurt you so badly that Freddie probably wanted to kill himself if you were hurt. That's why Freddie's been acting like this. He thinks its all his fault and that you would leave him". He told me and I was shocked. I was going to be angry that Freddie didn't tell me, but then I thought about what Danny said. Being mad at him would only make him believe that I hate him and I don't. Then I heard the shower turn off.

"I'm going to go talk to Freddie". I said and ran out of the room before I could get a reply.

**A/N: I know its kinda short but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm planning on updating iTake Out My Appendix today or tomorrow so please look out for it. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


End file.
